It's About Them
by heylalaa
Summary: SoujiNaoto; — Hanya sekumpulan kata. Namun setiap kata itu mampu menjelaskan begitu banyak hal tentang mereka berdua.


**Judul: **It's About Them  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Pairing: **Souji/Naoto  
**Warning: **Game-verse, spoilers.  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus  
**Challenge: **50sentences  
**Notes: **Naoto dan Souji teramat sangat OOC, ya, saya tahu. Ditambah dengan keabalan dan kegajean dan kegombalan yang ada di dalam fic ini membuatnya semakin tidak baik untuk dibaca.

* * *

**Pencuri**

Dari sudut matanya, ia dapat melihat bahwa Naoto telah menutup telepon genggamnya dan menaruhnya kembali di saku celananya. Souji mengangkat alisnya, lalu menyuarakan pertanyaan yang sejak tadi melayang di pikirannya.

"Pencuri di rumah detektif?"

Naoto terlihat kaget ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan ia mengangguk membalasnya. Dan setelah itu, perempuan itu mulai menjelaskan kejadian yang didengarnya dari telepon yang baru didapatnya itu. Terkadang, Souji akan melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan pada perempuan itu, dan Naoto akan menjawabnya. Ia lalu tersenyum miris, kemudian mengakhiri ceritanya, "Yah, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku hanya karena hal ini, Senpai."

Walau begitu, tetap saja Souji mengkhawatirkan perempuan itu—lebih daripada teman-temannya yang lain.

o

o

**Musik**

Suara itu kembali mengalun, membuat senyum kecil merekah di wajahnya. Ia memandangi wajah Naoto di hadapannya yang sedang memperhatikan kartu yang didapatnya dengan serius sementara mulutnya terus bergerak, mengeluarkan setiap tebakan-tebakan yang ada di kepala perempuan itu.

Ia memejamkan matanya, lalu membiarkan suara Naoto terus memasuki pendengarannya.

Baginya, suara perempuan itu—suara yang tenang, rendah dan memberikan kesan cerdas kepada setiap orang yang mendengarnya—bagaikan musik yang menenangkan dirinya.

o

o

**Hancur**

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bertemu Souji, ia melihat ekspresi yang begitu kaget di wajah pemimpinnya itu. Kedua mata lelaki itu terbelalak, dan segala warna yang tadinya menghiasi wajah putih itu, kini telah menghilang, dimakan kekagetan yang amat sangat. Lalu, dengan cepat, lelaki itu segera menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan kamar Nanako, disusul dengan teman-temannya yang lain di belakangnya.

Dan saat ia memasuki ruangan itu, merasakan perasaan hening yang tiba-tiba menyelimutinya, ia memandangi Souji yang kini sedang memegang lengan kecil Nanako dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tangan mungil itu.

Lelaki itu, Souji Seta, menangis tanpa suara untuk sepupu kecilnya.

Baginya, ia terlihat begitu hancur, sangat hancur.

Naoto mengerjapkan matanya, lalu berlari keluar ruangan sementara tangannya mulai menyeka air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Apa saja. Apa saja akan ia lakukan, asalkan ia bisa menghilangkan perasaan hancur lelaki itu.

o

o

**Darah**

Cairan kental itu mulai mengalir dari tangan perempuan itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, lalu dengan cepat ia menyuruh Yukiko untuk menggunakan Diarama kepada Naoto. Perempuan berambut hitam itu menurut, dan ia segera memanggil Persona-nya dan menghentikan tetesan darah itu dengan cepat.

Naoto tersenyum, dan ia menoleh. "Terima kasih." Kemudian, perempuan itu kembali melompat ke depan dan menembakkan pistolnya ke arah Shadow di hadapannya.

Melihatnya, Souji hanya terdiam. Ia mengencangkan genggamannya pada pedangnya, lalu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia takkan pernah, sekali lagi, membiarkan setetes darah pun mengalir keluar dari tubuh perempuan itu.

Takkan pernah, karena ia akan melindunginya.

o

o

**Hujan**

Ketika ia melewati gerbang sekolahnya, ia segera menggerutu saat rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi ujung celananya. Di sampingnya, Souji telah membuka payung transparan yang dibawanya. Lelaki itu hendak meninggalkan sekolah, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menoleh pada Naoto.

"Kau lupa bawa payung?" tanya Souji sambil tersenyum geli.

Naoto tak kunjung membalas. Ia memutar bola matanya, lalu tersenyum nakal. "Ya, Senpai."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Souji segera menawarkan agar ia mengantar Naoto pulang dengan payungnya. Pertama-tama, Naoto menolak tawaran itu dan lebih memilih menunggu hujan reda. Namun setelah beberapa kali Souji memaksa, akhirnya ia mengangguk dan mereka segera meninggalkan sekolah itu berdua—di bawah payung yang sama.

Dan tanpa Souji sadari, perempuan itu telah membohonginya agar mereka bisa berada di bawah payung yang sama.

o

o

**Kenapa**

Di hadapannya, perempuan itu mengomelinya seraya ia mengambil topinya dan menggerakkan tangannya dengan kasar. Dari wajahnya, Souji dapat melihat bahwa perempuan itu marah—sangat marah. Namun di mata biru keabu-abuan itu, ia dapat melihat setitik ketakutan, kecemasan, yang semakin lama terlihat semakin besar.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Naoto sementara ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal.

Ia ingin tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Bukankah alasannya sudah jelas?

o

o

**Cinta**

"—hah?"

Hanya satu kata itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia mendengar lelaki di hadapannya itu, Souji Seta, mengeluarkan tiga kata itu dengan cepat. Seluruh kemarahan, ketakutan, dan segala macam perasaan yang tadi memenuhi hatinya dan membuatnya lepas kendali, kini telah menghilang dan berganti dengan degup jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin bertambah kencang.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya sementara otaknya kembali merekah ulang kata-kata yang baru saja dikatakan Souji padanya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Cinta.

Wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas ketika ia memikirkan satu kata itu, dan tanpa ia mau, tiba-tiba ia sudah mengatakan '_selamat tinggal_' seraya kakinya bergerak cepat, membawanya menjauh dari lelaki itu.

o

o

**Mungkin**

Segala teori sudah ia keluarkan malam itu juga. Ia meringkuk di ujung kamarnya, memeluk lututnya sementara topinya tergeletak begitu saja di hadapannya. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasurnya yang empuk, lalu menghela napas.

_Mungkin Senpai hanya bercanda?_ Itu adalah teori pertama yang ia keluarkan.

_Mungkin Senpai hanya ingin mencari alasan agar aku tidak memarahinya? _Sedangkan itu, adalah teori keduanya.

Perempuan itu memutar badannya, lalu memandangi langit-langit kamarnya sementara otaknya kembali mengeluarkan terkaan lainnya.

_Atau mungkin... Senpai memang bersungguh-sungguh?_

Dan malam itu, Naoto terus terjaga, dikelilingi dengan berbagai kemungkinan-kemungkinan lain yang ia ciptakan.

o

o

**Bintang**

Tangannya bergerak cepat, menyibak tirai jendela di hadapannya dan memperlihat pemandangan jalanan yang kosong kepadanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, lalu tersenyum kecil ketika yang ia lihat adalah langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang yang berkelip, dengan cahaya remang bulan yang menyinari wilayah di bawahnya.

Pemandangan yang begitu jarang ia dapatkan karena Inaba masih terus diselimuti kabut tebal.

Ia lalu menurunkan kelopak matanya, lalu berpikir, apa saat ini Naoto juga melihat pemandangan yang sama?

o

o

**Suara**

"O-oh! Apa Senpai merasa aneh dengan tinggi suaraku?"

Pertanyaan itu langsung melesat keluar begitu saja, menimbulkan kerutan di kening lelaki di hadapannya. Naoto semakin mengencangkan kepalannya, dan ia berusaha mengkontrol dirinya agar tetap tenang. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap wajah Souji di sampingnya.

"Aku lebih suka suaramu yang lebih tinggi, Naoto." Souji menjawab dengan senyum yang terbentuk di wajah ovalnya itu.

Naoto mengerjapkan matanya, lalu mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah." Ia mengangguk, lalu berdeham pelan. Kemudian, ia mencoba berbicara dengan suara tingginya—yang jarang ia gunakan.

Ia tidak suka menggunakan suara ini. Namun bila Souji mengatakan ia lebih menginginkannya menggunakan suara ini, maka ia akan melakukannya.

Hanya untuk lelaki itu saja.

o

o

**Diam**

Padahal Naoto-lah yang meminta agar dirinya mengajaknya ke kamarnya. Ia tidak keberatan, tentu saja, dan Naoto terlihat senang ketika ia mengiyakan. Namun, di sinilah mereka, duduk bersebelahan di sofa dengan beberapa jarak yang memisahkan mereka. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang berbicara.

Mereka terdiam, dan terus terdiam.

Namun, walau kesunyian terus menyelubungi mereka, bagi mereka, itu semua tidak masalah. Asalkan mereka memiliki satu sama lain, keadaan di sekitar mereka takkan pernah menjadi masalah.

Tanpa berbicara pun, mereka sudah saling mengetahui keinginan satu sama lainnya.

o

o

**Matahari**

Bila ditanyakan '_seberapa pentingkah pacarmu bagimu?_', Naoto pasti akan menjawab, "Ia sepenting matahari bagiku."

Ya, karena lelaki itulah yang mengajarkan rasa sayang padanya. Lelaki itulah, yang memberikan setitik kehangatan di tengah-tengah kesehariannya yang hampa.

Souji Seta-lah, yang memberikan secercah cahaya di koridor panjang nan gelap yang sedang dilaluinya saat ini.

o

o

**Biru**

Setiap kali ia melangkah mendekati meja tempatnya biasa berkumpul bersama teman-temannya di Foodcourt Junes itu, yang akan ia cari pertama kali adalah perempuan bertopi biru gelap itu.

Perempuan itu, Naoto Shirogane.

o

o

**Dia**

Di tangannya, telepon genggamnya masih menyala dan layarnya masih memperlihatkan pesan yang baru saja dikirim oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, mengusapnya beberapa kali, lalu kembali membaca ulang tiap kata yang Souji kirimkan untuknya itu. Ia bisa melihat kata-kata '_ya_' dan '_tentu saja_' terselip di antara deretan kata-kata itu.

Matanya memang tidak salah. Ya, tidak salah.

Kakak kelasnya itu, Souji, telah memilihnya—memilih dia, di antara perempuan lainnya.

Ia tidak seanggun Yukiko, atau seceria Rise, atau sekuat Chie. Badannya tidaklah memiliki bentuk yang indah seperti Ai Ebihara, dan cara berbicaranya tidaklah membuat orang merasa bahwa ia imut dan manis seperti Ayane Matsunaga.

Namun di antara semua perempuan itu, dia-lah pemenangnya.

o

o

**Manis**

Pintu kamar itu bergerak, terbuka pelan seraya Naoto berjalan masuk dengan wajahnya yang merah padam. Souji mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum ketika melihat seragam perempuan yang kini melekat erat pada tubuh perempuan itu. Naoto berdiri di dekat televisinya, lalu mencengkram roknya dengan erat—menandakan bahwa ia sangat gugup.

"Kau manis mengenakan itu." Ia mengucapkan hal itu dengan cepat dan cengirannya semakin melebar.

Sedangkan Naoto, wajahnya semakin memerah dan tingkahnya semakin bertambah kikuk.

o

o

**Biskuit**

Dengan pelan, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dari dalam tasnya. Tanpa sedikit pun menoleh pada Souji, ia memberikan kotak itu dan tanpa ia sadari, kedua pipinya memerah. Ia melirik sedikit kepada lelaki itu, lalu sambil menggaruk-garuk pipinya, ia berkata, "Em, kemarin malam, aku membuat biskuit itu."

Souji mengerjapkan matanya, lalu memandangi kotak makanan itu dengan waspada. "Kau... ingin aku memakannya?" tanyanya.

"Yah, kalau Senpai mau." Ia menjawab pelan, lalu memandangi wajah kakak kelasnya yang terlihat kebingungan itu. "S-senpai? Ka-kalau kau tidak mau, ya tak apa."

Walau Naoto berkata '_tak apa_', tetap saja Souji memakannya, yang kemudian berakibat rasa sakit di perutnya selama beberapa hari.

o

o

**Kertas**

Selagi ia membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja belajarnya, matanya tiba-tiba menangkap secarik kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di dalam lacinya. Ia menaruh tumpukan bukunya di sudut mejanya, lalu menarik kertas itu dan tersenyum melihatnya.

Kertas itu adalah kertas yang Souji berikan padanya, yang ternyata memuat pesan tersembunyi di balik kekosongannya itu. Naoto menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia mengingat, bahwa dari kertas inilah, segalanya bermulai.

Ia mengelus permukaan kertas itu, lalu memasukkannya kembali ke dalam laci.

o

o

**Empat**

Kemudian, perempuan itu mengacungkan keempat jarinya di hadapan Souji. Ia tersenyum, lalu menunjuk jari telunjuknya. "Orang penting pertama yang saat ini ada dalam hidupku adalah," ujar Naoto, "kakekku."

Souji mengangkat alisnya. "Lalu, yang kedua?" tanyanya.

Perempuan itu menurunkan jari telunjuknya, lalu menggerakkan jari tengahnya. "Kakekku lagi." Ia tertawa saat mengatakannya, lalu ia menurunkan jari tengahnya dan menggerakkan jari manisnya. "Lalu Yakushiji-san."

"Aku?" tanya Souji, terdengar begitu kesal atas perkataan Naoto.

Naoto menggerakkan jari kelingkingnya, lalu berjinjit dan mengelus pipi Souji dengan jari kelingkingnya itu. "Kau yang keempat, si jari kelingking—yang paling dilindungi." Ia berbisik pelan.

o

o

**Lompat**

Keningnya berkerut ketika ia melihat perempuan itu, Naoto Shirogane, berada di dapur rumahnya dan kini, sibuk melompat-lompat untuk meraih sebuah kaleng. Di depan televisi, ia dapat melihat Nanako sedang memandangi Naoto dengan pandangan prihatin, dan sudah berkali-kali anak kecil itu mengatakan bahwa Naoto tidak perlu melakukannya, namun perempuan itu tidak menggubrisnya dan terus melompat.

Souji melangkah mendekati perempuan itu, lalu mengacak-acak rambut birunya yang halus. "Seharusnya kau tinggal panggil aku saja."

"A-aku bisa sendiri, kau tak perlu membantuku!" seru Naoto, yang kemudian disambut gelak tawa oleh Souji seraya lelaki itu mengambil kalengnya dan memberikannya kepada Nanako.

Padahal ia hanya ingin, sekali saja, mencoba meraih tempat tinggi tanpa dibantu oleh lelaki itu.

o

o

**Labirin**

Setelah ia selesai membaca, ia menutup buku itu. Di sampingnya, Souji menyodorkan kembali kotak makannya dan memberikan isinya kepada Naoto. Perempuan itu mengambilnya, lalu memakannya.

"Kau tahu, Senpai? Di buku ini, dikatakan kalau hidup ini seperti labirin." Naoto mengangkat buku itu, lalu memberikannya pada Souji ketika lelaki itu menaikkan alisnya.

Souji mengambil buku itu, lalu membukanya dan mulai membaca beberapa halaman. "Tentu saja hidup ini seperti labirin. Manusia hidup dengan memilih satu jalan dari persimpangan yang ada di hadapannya," ujar Souji pelan, lalu ia menutup buku itu dan menaruhnya di samping kotak makan. Ia mendekati Naoto, lalu berbisik kepada perempuan itu dengan lembut, "Dan aku, adalah orang paling beruntung karena aku, berhasil menemukanmu di labirin ini."

Mendengar perkataan itu, mau tak mau Naoto merasakan wajahnya memanas, dan ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap kesal pada Souji ketika lelaki itu tertawa.

o

o

**Bicara**

"Oh, Senpai?" panggil Naoto ketika ia melihat kakak kelasnya berjalan memasuki gedung sekolahnya. Ia mendekati lelaki itu, lalu mengernyit heran. "Mengapa kau datang di saat libur begini? Oh, apa kau ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada guru-guru?" Ia menebak.

Souji menggeleng, membuat Naoto semakin bingung. "Bukan? Kalau begitu... kau ingin melihat-lihat sekolah ini untuk terakhir kalinya?"

Untuk menjawabnya, Souji mengangguk. Naoto dapat melihat bahwa lelaki itu berniat membalikkan badannya dan meninggalkannya di sana. Namun ia tidak mau lelaki itu pergi. Ia masih ingin berbicara dengannya. Ia masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Ia... masih ingin bersamanya lebih lama.

"S-senpai, bagaimana kalau aku temani?" tanyanya dengan cepat. "Sekalian, aku ingin bicara denganmu, tentang sesuatu."

Bila perlu, ia bahkan akan memohon, hanya agar ia bisa berbicara dengannya—hanya berdua saja.

o

o

**Jangan**

Pegangannya pada pagar kawat itu semakin menguat. Ia menoleh pada lelaki di hadapannya, lalu tersenyum miris. "Jangan, jangan pernah, sekali pun melupakan saat-saat kita bersama, Senpai." Ia berkata pelan.

Sebagai balasannya, Souji mengangguk.

Naoto tersenyum sekilas melihatnya, dan ia kembali melanjutkan. "Jangan lupakan saat kita bersama-sama berusaha memecahkan teka-teki kartu itu, jangan lupakan saat kamu berusaha melindungi dari serangan pisau palsu itu, dan—" Ia menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menghela napas panjang, lalu mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha tersenyum. "—jangan lupakan saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Senpai."

Dan sekali lagi, Souji mengangguk, kali ini lebih kuat.

o

o

**Akhir**

Kedua matanya terbelalak ketika ia melihat makhluk di hadapannya itu—Izanami-no-okami—menggerakkan tangannya dan mengarahkan mantranya kepada kakak kelasnya yang kini berdiri sendirian di sampingnya—Souji.

Ia berteriak, menyuruhnya menyingkir dan tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah mendorong Souji tanpa memperdulikan serangan yang kini mengenai dirinya itu.

"—Naoto!"

Hanya suara itulah yang dapat ia dengar, sebelum seluruhnya berubah menjadi gelap di matanya.

_Apakah ini adalah akhir dari segalanya?_ Ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, lalu perlahan-lahan, membiarkan kegelapan menyelimutinya dan membawa kesadarannya menjauhi.

o

o

**Hilang**

Di sanalah ia berdiri, dan kereta yang tadi dikejarnya, kini sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia dapat merasakan bahwa teman-temannya yang lain telah berjalan pergi dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sana. Naoto mengangkat topinya, membereskan beberapa helai rambutnya, lalu tersenyum sedih.

Ia tahu Souji takkan ada lagi untuk memberikannya makan siang yang enak, atau menemaninya berjalan-jalan di Shopping District sepulang sekolah. Ia tahu Souji takkan selalu bisa mengangkat atau membalas pesannya. Ia tahu kakak kelasnya itu—Souji—akan hilang dari kesehariannya, mulai saat ini.

Tapi walau begitu, sosok Souji takkan pernah sepenuhnya hilang di dalam hatinya, selamanya.

o

o

**Sendiri**

Dulu, ia sering merasa sendirian. Kakeknya dan Yakushiji selalu sibuk dan tak bisa menemaninya bermain. Teman-temannya kebanyakan menjauhinya karena menurut mereka, ia _berbeda_. Karena itulah, baginya, buku-buku dan segala alat detektif yang ia ciptakan, itu semua adalah temannya satu-satunya.

Namun ia menemukan mereka hari itu, ia menemukan lelaki itu. Mereka—dia, yang mau menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Dan sekarang, saat ia sedang sendirian di dalam kamarnya dan memandangi langit malam. Ia tahu, bahwa ia tidak sepenuhnya sendirian. Karena ia tahu, di suatu tempat di dunia ini, ada seseorang yang menyayanginya dan menganggapnya berharga.

* * *

**END**


End file.
